Posse
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: U.A. ArthurxKiku HongPOV Posse: Estado de quem possui uma coisa, de quem a detém como sua ou tem gozo dela. Arthur comprou Hong, pagando assim as dívidas que Yao possuia, mas nem tudo parece tão simples quanto a negociação de um escravo.
1. Chegada a Londres

Posse  
- Estado de quem possui uma coisa, de quem a detém como sua ou tem gozo dela.

Resumo: Hong Wang foi vendido pelo seu irmão mais velho, Yao Wang, para um homem como "escravo amarelo", para assim serem saudadas as dívidas que a família possuia. Deixando para trás sua amada irmã gêmea e seu insensível irmão Yao, Hong parte para Inglaterra rumo ao encontro de seu novo proprietário.  
Espere!  
Há muitos segredos sendo escondidos! Como Yao pode ser ingênuo ao ponto de fazer dívidas tão altas sendo um rapaz inteligente? Por que mesmo com a difícil situação financeira, Hong teve tutores que o ensinaram um idioma falado do outro lado do mundo? Por que Arthur o trata com tanta gentileza? Para que ele adquiriu um jovem asiático afinal?

Advertências: Hetalia não me pertence e cedo generosamente todos os direitos dessa história (Minha criação original feita em cima de Hetalia) a Coréia do Sul (Ou do Norte, estou ainda considerando).  
Essa Fanfic possui yaoi (Relacionamentos homossexuais entre homens), com foco nos casais: Inglaterra x Japão e Estados Unidos x Japão.  
Ela não foi betada (Erros ortográficos corrigidos).  
Foram utilizados os nomes humanos nessa história (Ex: Inglaterra chama-se Arthur Kirkland).  
A história se passa na era vitoriana (Compreende-se apenas que devem visualizar as cenas utilizando iluminação a gás [Sim, isso foi uma piada]).  
Apesar de ter sido utilizada inspiração baseada em fatos históricos, no decorrer notaram que nada aqui representam países ou situações reais. 

Prólogo - Devaneios em alto-mar.

Meu coração está partido, partiu-se no momento que vi a única pessoa que me forneceu alguma proteção em toda minha vida vender-me para esse grupo tão cruel e estranho. Sei porém que minha partida foi necessária, deixe para trás a minha jovem amada, ciente que agora graças ao meu sacrifício, ela encontra-se em segurança.

As dívidas foram pagas.

Ninguém de nossa casa derramou lágrimas por minha partida, sei que nunca fui o favorito entre eles, mas esperava ao menos ver um pouco de tristeza em seus rostos. O pouco que eu vi foi preocupação, porém não por como eu ficaria, mas sim por como ficaria nossa casa, pois a última moeda de troca, minha vida, já tinha sido utilizada.

Eu nunca fui ingênuo a ponto de acreditar que seria amado e protegido pelo meu irmão mais velho, mas também não pensei que ele fosse me abandonar a minha própria sorte quando eu possuisse meros dez anos. De consolo ouvi apenas um agradecimento e um beijo rápido na testa, desejei perguntar-lhe porque fazia aquilo comigo, mas eu sabia a resposta.

Ele nunca me amou, ao menos não como eu mereci ser amado. Minha mocidade não me impediu de ser o único sensato em minha família, protegendo a todos e evitando os conflitos, mas ela impediu que eu contrariasse Yao quando ele nos fez cair nesse sombrio poço da pobreza.

Yao, meu único protetor, vendeu-me por uma porção de moedas de ouro. Se ele estava disposto a me sacrificar de tal modo, que tivesse o feito antes de se afundar nas dívidas, pois dessa forma eu valeria ao menos o triplo do valor que lhe foi pago. Se há três anos tivessemos vendido nossos bens de valor e aceitado viver em condições mais modestas, isso não aconteceria.

Eu quero ir para casa.

Sei que não sou bem vindo, sei que aquele não é o meu lugar, mas desejo retornar, porque lá ainda existe uma única pessoa que eu posso amar. Será que um dia conseguirei esquecer seu sorriso doce e seus lábios rosados pronunciando o meu nome com sua voz feminina?

Não sei o que devo temer, guardar sua lembrança, permitindo que me corroa por dentro ou a idéia de que posso me acomodar a tal vida tão distante para qual estou sendo levado e me esquecer completamente dela. Meu maior conforto nesse momento é olhar através da pequena janela desse navio, no quarto onde fui deixado, e pensar que do outro lado do enorme oceano que nos separa, ela encontra-se longe de toda a dor e problemas do mundo.

Capítulo 1 - Chegada a Londres

Fui acordado hoje mais cedo que o de costume, já se passaram trinta e oito dias que me encontro nessa embarcação, quando fui despertado o marinheiro responsável por me trazer as refeições trouxe consigo uma mensagem, nós desembarcariamos dentro de três horas.

Voltei o meu olhar para a janela, vendo que a terra estava próxima, abri parte do vidro, sentindo o forte vento e a temperatura baixa, pensei que congelaria se fosse obrigado a descer de tal local, mas antes que isso ocorresse, após o desjejum, trouxeram-me um enorme casaco de lã.

Senti-me desconfortável com a lã desgastada do casaco, imaginando quantos homens já teriam utilizados do mesmo, mas sabia que minha atual situação não me permitia que questionasse ordens, era agora apenas um escravo. Ouvi os sons altos do lado de fora, tendo certeza que ancoravamos no porto, juntei meus poucos pertences e esperei pacientemente que aparecessem para me levar.

Meus medos se concretizaram quando sai de meus aposentos, o vento estava gelado e constante, fazendo-me tremer contra a vontade. Não desejava demonstrar fraqueza, sabia que encontraria-me com o meu proprietário, mas com minha habitual indiferença, meu corpo tremendo e meu olhar baixo, soube que meu estado era lastimável.

Assim que desembarquei, fui levado para junto de um homem, levando meus olhos contra os seus. Não me impressionei muito com seu aspecto, apesar das roupas finas, feitas com excelente material e corte da moda ocidental, não vi força e sagacidade nele, fazendo-me imaginar quem seria aquele diante de mim.

O homem, porém, estranhou-me do mesmo modo, falando algo com um de seus acompanhantes, como se estivesse incerto de minha presença. Sua insegurança relatava sua infantilidade, deveria ter quantos anos? Vinte um? Vinte dois? Dúvido que fosse muito mais do que isso, seus brilhantes olhos verde claros mostravam sua pouca experiência de vida.

- Olá, você é o Hong, correto? - Falou, finalmente direcionado a palavra contra mim, abaixando-se um pouco como se desejasse olhar-me frente a frente. Avaliei-o, encolhendo o meu corpo por culpa do frio, e vi seu nervosismo converter-se em preocupação. - Perdoe-me, deve estar com frio, queira me acompanhar, por favor! - Pediu, com sua excelente educação, eu apenas fiz um leve sinal afirmativo, permitindo-o me guiar.

Fomos levados a uma fina carruagem de madeira, com bancos de couro e carpete de camurça. Nunca em minha vida tinha visto artefato tão nobre quanto aquele, mas não deixei meu espanto transparecer, acomodando-me em um dos bancos e vendo-o entrar junto com um rapaz, sentando-se em minha frente.

Ouvi-o iniciar um diálogo com seu acompanhante, mas pouco dei atenção ao que dizia, mantendo meus olhos voltados para a pequena janela. Aquela era Londres, conhecia-a por livros, mas nunca tive chance de contemplar tamanha beleza do mundo moderno. Prédios, carruagens, roupas excentricas e o constante burburinho das pessoas indo e vindo.

- Hong.. - O chamado pelo meu nome me despertou, fazendo-me voltar os olhos ao homem a minha frente, esperando que ele prosseguisse. - Consegue entender o que eu digo, não consegue? Falaram-me que você conhecia o meu idioma.. - Disse, provavelmente supondo que o meu silêncio era causado por minha ignorância, ledo engano, pois acreditava que silêncio e discrição eram exemplos da boa educação.

- Sim senhor, fui instruido e consigo compreendê-lo com perfeição. - Respondi com minha voz calma, perguntando-me se naquele diferente país iria sempre ser julgado como um selvagem dada as minhas origens no leste asiático.

- Perfeito! - Ele não escondeu a animação ao me ver respondê-lo, abrindo um largo sorriso como se fosse possível me cativar. - Chamo-me Arthur Kirkland, irei cuidar de você agora.. - Falou, revelando-se o meu proprietário, para minha tranquilidade, consegui ocultar minha surpresa com tal informação.

- Sim, mestre. - Respondi, supondo que ele dizia aquilo para que eu o tratasse com o devido respeito, pois não se tratava apenas de um mero guardião temporário, mas o homem que pagou certa quantia para obter minha posse.

- Chamo-me Arthur.. - Repetiu, como se eu não tivesse compreendido a primeira vez que ele disse, mantive-me indiferente, soube que mais uma vez ele subestimava minha capacidade intelectual.

- Temo, mestre, que a forma como o senhor se denomina não seja de minha importância. - Respondi, esperançoso que não iria ofendê-lo apenas por expor um fato óbvio. A forma como ele optava chamar a si mesmo pouco iria mudar nosso relacionamento de proprietário e posse.

Entretanto, ele apenas riu, deixando aquela casual risada escapar-lhe dos lábios e invadir todo o interior da carruagem, voltei o meu olhar para a janela, presumindo que ele já estava satisfeito com as apresentações. Enganei-me, pois quando ele se recuperou, iniciou mais uma vez o diálogo, insistindo no mesmo assunto.

- Disse o meu nome para caso se sinta mais à-vontade, que me chamasse por ele, pois eu mesmo tomei a liberdade de chamá-lo de Hong. - Explicou o que desejava dizer, eu sequer me dei ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

- Agradeço a proposta, mas declino, sinto-me menos à-vontade com essa intimidade. - Respondi, ele apenas riu mais uma vez e voltou-se a conversar com seu acompanhante, deixando-me de lado.

Quanto mais andavamos, mais calmas as ruas ficavam, os trabalhadores iam desaparecendo, dando lugar a moças bem vestidas e jovens de excelente postura. As construções deixavam de lado a aparência urbana que tanto me intrigava para dar um ar mais clássico, com grandes mansões, que já tinha tido o prazer de ver réplicas em minha terra natal.

Foi então, naquela área de classe superior, que paramos, entrando por um gigante portão de grade de ferro, rumo a uma imensa mansão, possivelmente a maior do bloco. Paramos próximos a entrada, quando um empregado abriu a porta da carruagem e deu espaço para que passassemos, desci, sentindo o ar frio me atingir novamente e rapidamente, sendo guiado pelo homem chamado Arthur, fui levado para o interior da mansão.

Sinto que se tentassem estabelecer um diálogo comigo naquele momento, eu teria sido incapaz de responder diretamente, admirando o salão de entrada. O piso era de mármore branco e negro, divindo em vários quadrados, no centro existia uma suntuosa escada que levava ao andar superior, repleta de detalhes feitos na madeira escura e as paredes com quadros, aos meus olhos, verdadeiras obras de arte.

Em toda aquela longa e exaustiva viagem que tinha enfrentado, pela primeira vez compreendi o motivo de tantos homens antes de mim a enfrentá-la não por obrigação, mas apenas por desejo de conhecer o mundo. Nunca, em nenhum livro que pudesse ter colocado as mãos, encontrei narração digna de exemplificar aquele local.

- Hong, elas vão levá-lo para o banho e depois nos reencontramos no salão de chá, está bem? - Disse-me Arthur, eu apenas fiz um breve aceno positivo com minha cabeça, permitindo que três jovens criadas de uma única vez pegassem-me pela mão e puxassem-me por aqueles gigantescos corredores.

Fui despido, sentindo certo alivio ao ter o casaco de lã retirado de meu corpo, e depois colocado em uma imensa bacia com água morna, que eles apelidavam gentilmente de "banheira". Para o banho tal posição facilitava, sendo possível mergulhar dentro dela para remover os resquícios da sujeira da longa viagem, mas duvidava da praticidade de enchê-la e conseguir manter a água naquela agradável temperatura, não deixando margens de dúvida que se tratava de um luxo de poucos.

Se não estivesse tendo a pele esfregada com macias esponjas que traziam consigo aquela forte e agradável essência, teria adormecido naquele local e possivelmente afogado-me. Ao ser retirado e secado, vestiram-me com roupas de qualidade, um pouco grandes para o meu tamanho, mas muito melhor com as vestes sujas que tive de usar durante toda a viagem. Que no principio eram adequadas, mas com o passar dos dias converteram-se em farrapos.

Em seguida fui encaminhado para o local designado, o salão de chá. Gostaria de compreender a real necessidade de um homem possuir residência tão ampla e com salões para cada uma de suas atividades, vista que apenas uma delas suportaria todas as outras, mas talvez isso enquadre-se apenas em uma diferença cultural.

Nesse salão estava servido em uma larga mesa de centro, chá e doces, o meu novo proprietário fez sinal para que eu me sentasse, apenas obedeci e deixei que me fosse servido uma xicará de chá, imitando o gesto que ele fazia e provando um gole. Apesar da louça delicada, superior a que eu conhecia, o sabor era inconfundível, o mesmo chá de minha terra natal.

- Vejo que suas roupas ficaram grandes, esperava alguém um pouco maior. - Confidenciou-me Arthur, eu apenas observei-o, indisposto a exercer um comentário desnecessário, vendo-o perceber e logo continuar. - Vou chamar um alfaiate para ajustá-las, não se preocupe. De todo modo, gostaria de saber se você possui algum interesse em continuar sua instrução, posso contratar bons tutores.

A oferta era sem dúvida tentadora, mas não compreendia o porque dele permitir-me possuir tal prazer supérfluo, visto que eu não passava de um mero estrangeiro, ele ganharia mais fazendo essa boa ação com alguém da própria casa, um criado talvez. do que por mim. Avaliei por poucos segundos suas palavras, fazendo um aceno positivo com minha cabeça.

- Caso esteja dentro de suas possibilidades, aceitaria de bom grado sua proposta, mestre. - Respondi, sem sorrir ou mostrar-me empolgado, há muito havia aprendido que quanto mais felizes demonstramos estar, maior torna-se a chance de alguém vir roubar nosso motivo de felicidade.

- Certo, então providenciarei tudo! E peço-me que não me chame de mestre, sei que isso pode te causar estranheza, mas você é meu convidado e não meu criado! - Rebateu com convicção, abrindo um largo sorriso, empolgado por eu estar de acordo com sua sugestão.

- Chamarei-o de senhor Kirkland, mas espero que compreenda que não estou na posição de um convidado. - Retruquei com meu semblante apático, não possuia qualquer intenção de me deixar levar por suas doces palavras, conhecia o meu lugar melhor que qualquer um.

- Ainda assim, sinta-se na liberdade de pedir o que desejar e dar ordens a criadagem. Para todos nessa casa, você é o meu convidado e é essa impressão que devemos passar. - Ele levou a xicará de chá aos lábios, notei um leve sorriso se formar quando concluiu sua frase, deixando-me com uma única certeza.

Eu era seu novo objeto de diversão.

Fim do Capítulo 1.  
Breve: Capítulo 2 - O segredo do quarto azul.

Terminei! Alguém leu? Deixem um review (Elogios ou críticas) se eu não receber nenhum perco a motivação de postar na internet! Essa foi a segunda vez que tive a chance de narrar as ações do Hong Kong, mas a primeira vez que o faço em primeira pessoa. Eu adoro o personagem, sempre tão apático! Caso não tenha sido um trabalho satisfatório, não hesitem em dizer! E revelando alguns segredos do próximo capítulo.. O Kiku provavelmente fará sua primeira aparição, mostrando o seu relacionamento com o Arthur, mas é claro, tudo no ponto de vista do Hong!

Espero que tenham gostado, até o próximo capítulo! 


	2. O segredo do quarto azul

Posse  
- Estado de quem possui uma coisa, de quem a detém como sua ou tem gozo dela.

Advertência do capítulo:  
Esse capítulo não foi betado (Erros ortográficos corrigidos).  
Esse capítulo contém lemon (Sexo homossexual entre dois homens).

Capítulo 2 - O segredo do quarto azul

Dois meses se passaram desde o dia em que cheguei a essa casa, existem muitas coisas difíceis de se compreender nesse local. Todas as manhãs acordo em um belo aposento e uma criada de meu mestre me trás o desjejum. Sou vestido com roupas finas e levado para o encontro de meus tutores, que ensinam-me história, religião, música e francês. No almoço compartilho a mesa com meu mestre e seu irmão, retorno aos meus tutores a tarde, até as quatro horas.

Quatro horas são sem dúvida o momento mais peculiar de meu dia, sou deixado nessa sala fechada junto com vários livros a minha disposição e em companhia há sempre o irmão de meu mestre. Mentiria se falasse que sua presença me incomoda, sou indiferente a ela, mas não compreendo a necessidade de passarmos tempo juntos.

A forma que ele fala e gesticula é agradável aos olhos, mas não sinto gosto da parte dele estar em minha presença. Certo dia ele queixou-se de ter de ficar ali com o clima ensolarado do lado de fora, eu nada comentei e senti um pouco de fúria vinda dele, aguardando o meu interesse em suas palavras.

Se ele deseja tanto ficar do lado de fora, por que não sai? Pensei em fazer-lhe essa pergunta, mas não o fiz, temo que exista algo que o proiba de fugir dessa sala, mesmo que sua porta esteja sempre destrancada. Não vejo mal algum ler em sua companhia, os livros deixados são de meu agrado, é uma das poucas horas do dia onde posso ler histórias de ficção, mas vejo que o interesse da parte dele em literatura é limitado.

- Você não se cansa de ficar aqui todo o dia? - Perguntou-me com sua tradicional irritação, ergui os meus olhos para ele, ciente de que seria descortês de minha parte ignorar uma pergunta voltada para mim, dado que era o único presente no local.

- Não, senhor Alfred, pois fico aqui apenas duas horas por dia. - Respondi, ele sabia que eu não ficava o dia todo naquele local e pelo conforto presente, dúvido muito que mesmo se ficasse, sentiria-me cansado.

- Você sempre leva tudo ao pé da letra? - Em seus olhos senti seu desprezo, eu apenas neguei de leve com minha cabeça, abaixando o livro que tinha em mãos e colocando-o em meu colo, marcando a página com meus dedos, ciente que ele exigiria minha atenção por mais alguns minutos.

- Não sei o modo adequado de respondê-lo, senhor Alfred. Não é de meu conhecimento que letras possuam pés. - Falei, imaginando que seus comentários eram sempre devassados por gírias e expressões populares e impedira minha compreensão.

- Esqueça o que eu disse! - Falou, levantando-se do sofá em que estava sentado e começando a andar pela sala. Mesmo que ele não tivesse pedido, não teria dado importância as suas palavras, visto que ele não desejava dar-me ordens ou orientar-me.

Voltei-me mais uma vez para a leitura, supondo que nosso diálogo estivesse encerrado. Minutos depois, quando já tinha dado umas cinco voltas pela sala em seus passos vagorosos, notei-o se sentar no sofá em minha frente, com os olhos voltados para mim. Não me foi de surpresa ou incomodo seu olhar insistente, desde a minha chegada tinha recebido olhares semelhantes, a maioria por curiosos que pouco sabiam sobre mim.

- Você sabe para onde Arthur vai todas as tardes? - Perguntou-me, tentando atiçar minha curiosidade, eu apenas mantive meus olhos na página de livro diante de mim, fazendo um aceno negativo com minha cabeça. - Nunca notou que ele desaparece nesse horário? - Insistiu, eu apenas mais uma vez voltei a olhá-lo.

- Desconheço o paradeiro do senhor Kirkland, senhor Alfred. Temo não poder ajudá-lo. - Respondi com educação e sinceridade, esperando que ele desistisse para que eu pudesse retornar a ler. Não era de minha importância o que o meu proprietário fazia em seu tempo livre e considerei inoportuno o tema exposto.

- Nessa casa há um terrível segredo, poucos criados o conhecem e não falam nada sobre o assunto. - Começou a me contar, modificando o seu tom de voz, deixando-o mais baixo e suave que o de costume. Senti que toda a dramatização que ele fazia era desnecessária, além de repetitiva, pois se presume que quando se é um segredo, tal assunto não deve ser discutido. - Existe um quarto todo azul, onde nele se encontra um pedaço do céu. - Confidenciou-me, compreendi que só iria satisfazê-lo caso comentasse algo.

- O céu não pode ser guardado em um quarto, se deseja fazer metáforas, peço que o faça com maior clareza, senhor Alfred. - Pedi, um sorriso diferente nasceu nos lábios dele, senti malícia em sua expressão, sem dúvida causada por minha interpretação.

- Para você, que ainda é muito criança, não deve ser fácil compreender a única forma de se atingir o céu. Mas digo, Arthur visita todos os dias esse quarto, satisfazendo-se de modo imoral e perverso! - Ele manteve o sorriso mesmo depois de falar, supondo que tinha conseguido ganhar o meu interesse.

- Suas crenças falam que o céu está livre de perversidade, não acho que seja possível satisfazer-se e ignorar a moral social nele. - Respondi, vendo-o rir e virar a face para o lado, perdendo o gosto de discutir comigo.

Olhei para as páginas amareladas com letras impressas a minha frente, mas fui incapaz de dar atenção àquela história fictícia. Cogitei a possibilidade de Alfred não prosseguir discutindo porque eu tinha tocado o ponto chave do tema e passei a pensar no que leva um homem ao céu através do imoral e perverso.

Quando o meu tempo com Alfred acabou, fui junto com ele encontrar-me com Arthur e nós três ceiamos, mais tarde fui para a cama, mas tive dificuldades em adormecer. Fui jogado em uma charada e não ficaria satisfeito até resolvê-la, indo em busca da minha única pista.

O quarto azul.

Não foi de grande dificuldade desvencilhar-me do meu último tutor do dia e seguir os caminhos que Arthur tomava antes de desaparecer. Caminhei por corredores e passei por salões da residência que até então nunca tinha visto, aquela área era de beleza mais rustica e suave, passando uma inocência perfeita para se ocultar um segredo.

Abri portas, entrei em salas e cheguei a um corredor vazio e sem janelas. Meus cálculos deixaram-me cogitar a possibilidade de estar na parte referente aos fundos da propriedade, isolada demais para se ver ou ouvir sons do restante da casa. Encontre-me diante de uma porta pouco chamativa, levando as mãos a maçaneta e abrindo-a.

Um biombo de madeira clara impedia-me de ver o interior do quarto diretamente, entrei lentamente no quarto e ouvi sons, hesitando em prosseguir, mas minha curiosidade dominou-me e vi-me caminhando para o canto do biombo, discretamente olhando para o que era ocultado.

Os móveis eram todos em madeira clara, as paredes azuis, o estofado de algumas poltronas espalhadas dividiam-se em branco ou azul e todo o local passava um forte sentimento de paz. Exceto pela cama, onde ocultada por um véu branco, vi a inusitada cena responsável por fazer os barulhos.

Era Arthur, despido e deitado na cama, em cima de seu corpo, sentada sobre o seu sexo, pensei ser uma meretriz. Estava preste a me virar e retornar pelo caminho que tinha vindo quando um vento leve balançou o véu que servia de cortina para a cama, deixando-me ver o contorno do corpo daquela outra pessoa.

Era um homem.

Causou-me repulsa a principio, mas esse sentimento foi se desfazendo em poucos segundos, deixando apenas um enorme vazio em minha mente. Não sei o que pensei, sei apenas o que vi.

As respirações aceleradas de ambos e os movimentos que o rapaz acima de Arthur executava ao mover o quadril eram responsáveis por todo o som do ambiente. As mãos do meu proprietário seguravam a linha do quadril do rapaz, pouco abaixo de sua cintura, orientando o caminho que ele precisava utilizar naqueles movimentos de subida e descida.

Notei que as mãos do rapaz encontravam-se no abdomen de Arthur, utilizando-o como base para sustentar o seu corpo. Com as costas levemente arqueadas, deixando a cabeça jogada para trás, o rapaz mantinha os olhos fechados, permitindo que abafados gemidos escapassem de seus lábios sempre que o sexo de Arthur afundava-se todo no seu interior.

Naquele vazio em que minha mente vagou, causou-me uma distinta emoção ver a face do rapaz, tingida de rubro pelo constrangimento e excitação. Ele mordeu de leve os próprios lábios, murmurando algo que devido a distância não compreendi, mas que fez Arthur erguer-se, deixando a comoda posição deitada para se sentar, e parando de segurar-lhe o quadril para abraçá-lo.

O ritmo aumentou, o som da respiração aflita e dos dois corpos em movimento tornou-se ensurdecedor. Prendendo-o naquele abraço, Arthur movia todo o corpo do amante, enterrando-o contra o seu quadril enquanto ele circulava a cintura de Arthur com as pernas e pousava suas mãos nos ombros dele, usando-o de apoio.

Estava vindo.

- Mais! - Exclamou o rapaz com a voz rouca, perdendo o fôlego em seguida, eu mesmo entendi o que ele pedia, queria que fosse mais forte. Cravei minhas unhas contra o biombo, extremecido por presenciar a chegada dos dois ao orgasmo.

O ritmo dos corpos diminuiu até parar totalmente, suor escorreu pela face do rapaz e Arthur lambeu-o assim que ele atingiu as bochechas do outro. O corpo de Arthur foi lentamente de encontro ao colchão e o rapaz acomodou-se em cima dele enquanto ambos tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

Recuei em passos suaves, não desejava ser ouvido, caminhando em seguida para a porta e fechando-a as pressas. Acredito que a batida da porta foi ouvida, pois um som se fez do lado de dentro, mas eu não fiquei lá para ser descoberto, saindo correndo pelos corredores. Quando voltei para a ala já conhecida da casa, senti o meu coração ainda disparado e a minha face quente.

Havia dezenas de coisas para me impressionar, eu conhecia aqueles atos, mas nunca tinha os presenciado. Não julgava-os por tê-lo feito, compreendia que o corpo dos adultos sentia prazer diante desses toques. Mas existia um único ponto que deixava-me completamente desconcertado ao recordar-me das cenas.

Aquele rapaz era igual a mim.

Devia ser seis ou sete anos mais velho, a idade de Alfred provavelmente, mas tinha uma semelhança física comigo pertubadora. Asiático, mesmas traços faciais, corpo esbelto e estatura baixa. O pouco que me diferenciava dele era o meu tom de cabelo, castanho escuro contra os fios negros que ele possuia, e a linha de expressão facial.

Minhas sobrancelhas, um pouco mais grossas, eram arqueadas, enquanto as dele eram retas e suas expressões bem mais nítidas. Meu ponto forte sempre foi ser inexpressivo, isso permitiu que eu chegasse ao meu quarto sem ser questionado sobre o meu nervosismo interno, mas aquele rapaz demonstrava tudo o que sentia.

Sentei-me em minha cama, meus olhos não tinham nenhum foco, estava atordoado demais para pensar com clareza. Eram tantas dúvidas, queria saber todas as respostas, mas nenhuma pergunta tinha formação definida. Respirei fundo, fechando os meus olhos e deitando-me em minha cama, precisava analisar os acontecimentos e ser sensato.

Por que Alfred me contou do quarto azul? Ele desejava que eu descobrisse a existência do mesmo, o que Arthur fazia lá. Por que Arthur me comprou? Devia ser porque queria alguém de aparência semelhante ao garoto do quarto, um substituto. Mas se fosse o caso, Arthur não precisava tratar-me com tanta gentileza, bastava usar o meu corpo e deixar-me de lado.

Recordei-me que assim que cheguei na Inglaterra, Arthur demonstrou surpresa pelo meu tamanho, estaria então esperando que eu crescesse para usar-me? Não tinha muito sentido, o rapaz atual não era muito mais velho e estava saudável. Se Arthur desejasse mesmo profanar-me, já teria o feito!

Entendi por fim qual era a pergunta correta: Por que Alfred e eu somos obrigados a passar algumas horas diárias juntos? Porque Arthur comprou-me para ele, para que o seu irmão pudesse ter com quem deitar-se sempre que sentisse necessidade. Alfred queria que eu descobrisse isso, queria que eu soubesse os planos de Arthur.

Ouvi os sons das badalas do relógio, eram quatro horas da tarde. Respirei fundo, olhando-me no espelho e tentando me recompor, caminhando para a saída do quarto rumo ao salão. Não temi por minha castidade, Alfred não sabia que eu tinha descoberto a resposta, e mesmo que soubesse, ela não deveria mudar o mais simples dos fatos.

Ele me desprezava.

Fim do capítulo 2.  
Breve: Capítulo 3 - A corrente invisível.

Terminei! Uau, nesse ritmo farei um capítulo por dia! Estou muito empolgada com essa história! Pergunto-me se quem leu gostou ou não, esse capítulo foi bem diferente do anterior, começou a deixar as primeiras dúvidas no ar. Alguém teve dificuldade de descobrir que o garoto no quarto azul era o Kiku? Muitos que desconhecem Hetalia confundem imagens do Hong com o Kiku, então achei adequada essa comparação. E será que devo colocar algo entre o Hong e o Alfred? Acho que ficaria estranho..


End file.
